1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to expansion devices, and particularly to an expansion device for holding and securing rolled materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a rolled material is involved in a manufacturing process, an expansion device is required to hold or secure the rolled material onto a roller spindle or mandrel. A typical expansion device includes a roller and two expansion members movably mounted on opposite ends of the roller. Each expansion member includes an inclined surface. Inclined directions of the two inclined surfaces of the two expansion members are opposite to each other. The roller is inserted into an axial hole of the rolled material. When the two expansion members move away from each other, the inclined surfaces resist against opposite ends of the rolled material, respectively, such that the rolled material is being securely held, and can rotate along with the roller. However, the inclined surfaces of the expansion members contact the rolled material in a linear fashion, so that resisting forces exerted therebetween are relatively small. Thus, the rolled material easily slips relative to the roller.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.